Feliz Halloween……ben…mi único…amor
by joya blanca
Summary: Elena a tenido una espina en el corazón, una llaga de amor...que solo en este dia tan "especial" podra sanar y seguir con su vida, al fin.


Feliz Halloween…ben…..mi único…amor.

Ben 10 no me pertenece

Después de la última batalla contra el ben team, Elena (convertida en chips) fue desde el drenaje de la casa de ben a su laboratorio.

Una vez ahí regreso a su forma humana.

-¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza, ella tomo la forma de julie para que ben la quisiera y así lo hizo…. ¿correcto?

Ella le dio todo lo que el quería…. ¿Correcto?

Ella demostró ser un millón de veces mejor (tanto como novia, como miembro del equipo) que la mosquita muerta…. ¿correcto?

Entonces… ¿Por qué no la quiso?, ¿Por qué prefirió a julie antes que a ella?

-no lo comprendo.

Ella se sentó a llorar sola en su laboratorio.

Los meses pasaron…las imágenes de TV de ben coqueteando con julie, ben besando a julie, ben protegiendo a julie…etc,etc,etc. ¡la estaban volviendo loca! (mejor dicho "más loca" de lo que ya estaba)

-argggg….¡maldita hija de put########!

Apago el tv, con un pestañeo.

El castaño ya no la quería más, cada ves que pensaba en eso sentía como si la mataran lentamente, esa sensación horrorosa la estaba hartando.

-julie dijo que yo no conocía el amor….

Más calma y fría, pensó en el asunto.

-recuerdo que yo le dije que tal vez no conocía lo que era el amor….pero si el odio y que me vengaría.

Era verdad….si el odio era lo único que el mundo le daba a cambio de su amor, ¿Por qué no combatirlo con su odio?

-tal ves sea tiempo.

¡Mejor aun!, ¿Por qué conformarse con ben?, ¿Cuándo existen miles de millones de personas que la "amaran" cuando el ya no este para detenerla?

Ella con sus "encantos femeninos", puede hacer que todos la "amen" (además de obsederla ciegamente) lo hizo una vez puedo volver a hacerlo.

Vio el calendario, al ver la fecha sonrió….por primera vez en meses.

-perfecto...el día ideal para romper al final con el y seguir con mi vida.

* * *

><p>-ya llegare tarde, a la fiesta.<p>

Ben corría en su auto….por culpa de unos robots de la dimensión 12 y de la última película de los sumos, se retraso para llegar a la fiesta de disfraces en casa de gwen.

-¡huf!, tarde pero llegue.

Se bajo de su auto, disfrazado de romero.

-por suerte no abra reporteros…. (Respiro profundo)…calma tennyson, recuerda que lo haces por julie.

Era verdad, habían quedado en que el castaño se disfrazaría de romeo y Julie de Julieta.

-OK

Toco la puerta pero esta se abrió como con un chirrido , cuando el entro la puerta se cerró sola.

-ja ja ja… ¡guao!, ¡te esmeraste en lo tétrico tío Frank!

Estaba oscuro, la luz de la luna una ventana dejaba ver el decorado negro con naranja.

-mmm…parece que llegue primero, ¿hola?

Esto comenzaba a parecerse a una película de terror….

-¿hola?...si esto es una broma, no es graciosa.

Miro a todos lados esperando que la luz se encendiera de golpe y todos salieran de sus escondites...

-¡ya salgan no es gracioso!

Sin respuesta, todo seguía igual.

-¿hay alguien aquí?

-si ben…yo.

La luz de una lámpara se encendió, mostrando a Elena disfrazada de Ángel.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡¿Dónde esta mi familia?...¡SI LE HISISTE ALGO A JULIE…

-Paciencia.

El joven héroe se cayó de golpe, la voz de la pelinegra parecía extremadamente tranquila.

-yo no le hice nada a tu familia ni a julie, yo solo vine a disculparme contigo, a decirte que no quiero vengarme de ti y que te perdono

-si claro como no.

-¡es enserio!...yo he comprendió que nunca serás mió, no vale la pena seguir con esto…. ¡es más!, si quieres puedo decirte donde esta, también tu familia además de tus amigos.

-¿de verdad?

-si… ¿seguro que quieres verla?

-yea

-¿seguro?

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que si?

-aquí esta.

La luz se encendió de golpe….

-¡OH DIOS!

Ahí estaba los cuerpos de los invitados de la familia y amigos descuartizados, había sangre por doquier, las viseras junto a otros órganos esparcidos en el suelo, los sillones y la mesa.

-di…dijiste….dijiste que no les hiciste nada…. ¡MENTIROSA!

-¿Cuándo mentí?...yo no les hice nada, ni si quiera los toque, pero mis chips…son otra cosa.

En el comedor estaban los cuerpos de gwen, max, Kevin, la madre de Kevin, el Sr. Yamamoto, los padres y hermano de gwen y los padres de ben….todos con sus respectivas cabezas, sobre la mesa.

-¡hija de pu…

-¡espera falta el gran final!

La luz del baño se encendió.

-ahí esta tu Julieta.

El chico corrió por el piso ensangrentado (casi cayéndose un par de veces), para encontrarse a julie…su julie, muerta en una bañera llena de sangre con los ojos abiertos.

-julie…julie...NOOOO.

El abrazo a su novia muerta, una ira asesina se apodero de el.

-eres una…

Antes de que pudiera usar su súper onmitrix, un enjambre de chips lo aplasto…intento librarse pero era imposible.

-ahora…el gran final.

Elena observo en silencio….

-yo te hubiera dado todo lo que querías ben.

Como el "amor de su vida" se ahogaba…

-yo te amaba ben y tu me rechazaste.

Además de luchar sin éxito por librase…

-deberías agradecerme, ahora estarán juntos por la eternidad.

El salvador del mundo, murió asfixiado.

- Feliz Halloween…ben…..mi único…amor.

La chica salio del baño, mientras sus chips encendían la estufa...Dejando libre el gas.

Con un pestañeo volvió chips que se fueron por una tubería, saliendo por la rejilla de su laboratorio.

-adiós ben, hemos terminado.

Sus ojos se iluminaron por un momento… a lo lejos, la casa de ben 10, ardía en llamas.

Al fin Elena Validus logro superar su despecho por el joven héroe.

Al fin se convirtió en la reina del mundo, convirtiendo en la utopía con la que siempre soñó.

El universo cayo al fin en sus "encantos femeninos", ahora miles la amaban, miles la adoraban…ya no necesitaba la castaño, para nada.

Por siempre reina, por siempre Halloween.


End file.
